Avakian
Avakian (アバキアン, Abakian), known as Package of Darkness (闇のニーモツ, Yami no nīmotsu) is traveling with Zaha Sanko since he was little. Together they are trying to find the one who said Zaha's bones can grant wishes. Appearance Personality History 6 and half years ago Zaha and Avakian infiltrated the Great Tree Hall Elementary School. Avakian then hacked the system and made Zaha a student there, since it's was a safe place for Zaha. As Avakian was finishing the registration, Zaha had to say his name, but since he was dying from hunger, he sad Meatballs and Spaghetti and was registered under that name. 6 years ago Avakian was accompanying Zaha on his daily life at the school. Zaha told Avakian he saw a scary person in a sealed section, Avakian got suspicious it may be someone after Zaha, so he wanted to go and check it at night. Using Flesh of Darkness Avakian removed Zaha's Talisman Bundle that makes him go to sleep at night and then they headed towards the sealed section. When they entered the sealed section, they saw kids and followed them to a corridor full of dead bodies. Then the person Zaha saw, appeared behind them and Zaha trying fighting him, but without success. Then the person explained she was Shimada Death, which Avakian immediately recognized as a mysterious being that consumes death. Avakian questioned Shimada if she killed those people, but Shimada explained it was the two Mini-Bucketmen, who then attacked Zaha. Avakian tried helping Zaha, but got shot by one of the Mini-Bucketmen and wasn't able to move. Zaha managed to kill one of them, while Shimada killed the other one. As Shimada then left, Avakian was shocked that Zaha considered becoming friends with Shimada. Plot Zaha was floating injured in space, when the Waste Mafia Ship The Kahiya took him in. While the ship captain was inspecting him, he saw Avakian and figured he was Zaha Sanko, so he decided to take everything from him. When everyone was asleep, Avakian awakened and used his Flesh of Darkness to copy the hand of the captain. He then went looking for Zaha and found him frozen in a room. Avakian started a fire to warm him up. As Zaha woke up and warmed up, they failed to maintain the fire and the fire spread. As the fire alarm went on and the crew came to check their room, Zaha came out on fire and caught crew members on fire too, while Avakian went out of the room calmly stating he was fireproof. When Zaha put out his fire, he fought the captain and the crew members and killed them all. Then they took the ship towards a nearby black hole and upon reaching it came out of the ship and jumped towards it. As they went into the black hole, they saw a researcher who believed a world existed after the black hole. Zaha then explained him that indeed such world exist and it's called Dark, but ordinary people can't reach it. As they arrived on Dark, Avakian saw the researcher turning into a Shadow like most outsiders, a creature with mutated flesh and mind. Avakian also explained that in Dark all light is absorbed, so outsiders can't see anything. Avakian and Zaha then went looking for Shop Valley Box and upon finding her, they exchanged the bones they collected for a Dark Core to complete their ship and some alcoholic manjuu. On the way of the ship, they got attacked by more people wanting to take Zaha's bones, but he quickly dispatched them. Installing the Dark Core to their hidden ship on Dark, they now were able to freely travel on and off from Dark. Wondering how they would drive the ship, the new AI Moja came and revealed himself. Zaha then contacted Shimada to tell her about their completed ship. Abilities *'Flame Emission' (火炎放射, Kaen hōsha): Avakian is able to breath flames that are strong enough to catch anything on fire. *'Flesh of Darkness' (闇の肉, Yami no niku): Avakian is capable of using Flesh of Darkness for multi-purposes, like copying a hand from a person. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hateful Four